torivegaandbeckoliverfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VicBORIous/MY Idea On How Beck and Tori Should Get Together
Why, hello there! I'm gonna make this clear right away, because I've seen this kind of thing on other wikis: This is MY, VicBORIous's, story line, which I will then turn in to my story. Don't steal it, copy it, rewrite it, or use it in any way. I'm sorry if I sound rude, but it's true. Just don't. Or else. My first blog, so it will probably stink. But our awesome founder, BoriLovah, wanted me to write a blog on how I think Beck and Tori should become BORI! So, here I go. I imagine that, as the episodes progress, that Beck and Tori will start to hang out together, a little more each episode until they're practically inseparable. They'll do the kind of things friends so, like talk to each other, make jokes, make goofy videos for the slap, etc. You know, just friend stuff. Nothing romantic......yet. Then one day, (I imagine it to be about five minutes in to the episode,) a new student at Hollywood Arts asks them for directions to a certain classroom, making some vague reference about how they make a cute couple. Beck and Tori, caught off guard, hastily tell the new student that they aren't dating. But after that, afraid more people would think they're a couple or afraid they already think that, and unsure of their own feelings, mutually avoid each other for the rest of the day. The next day, the two of them still avoid being together and feel awkward when they are. Cat asks Tori what's wrong, and she tells her about the incident with the new student, and confesses that she doesn't know what to do now. When Cats asks if she likes Beck, Tori immediately says yes, but when Cat corrects herself, asking if Tori had a crush on Beck, Tori babbles on about how she doesn't know if she has a crush on him or not and that even if she did he didn't and he and Jade had only broken a little while ago, and she keeps going until Cat gets distracted by some thing down the hall and runs off. (She was distracted by something completely absurd and out-of-context, like a parrot.) Beck and André have a similar conversation, which is about the same, except Beck doesn't babble and André doesn't run off after a bird. That night, Tori comes home and, after seeing her sister in the kitchen, asks Trina for her opinion. Trina, however, is busy trying on a new facial mask while leaning over the sink, and hardly acknowledges Tori's question. Tori gets mad and leaves. Beck finds Tori on that platform thingy above the Asphalt Café (you know the one I'm talking about, right?) and says he thought she might be up there. When Tori asks why, he replies that she once told him she goes up there when she's upset, like when Jade kept trying to take her part in their production of Steamboat Suzy. Tori briefly mentions she remembers that, and how crazy their life is. Then they start talking about how they don't like it when they avoid each other, and how they shouldn't be so paranoid about a comment one person made. Tori says she can prove they're just friends and kisses him. They break apart, and she smiles, saying that confirms they are only friends, because they didn't feel any attraction during the kiss. He agrees, and she begins to leave. However, after taking about two steps down the stairs, she turns around and they both lean in and kiss proving they really do like each other. AND THAT'S THE END OF THE EPISODE. So, what did you think? Was it good? Were they too out-of-character? Did I add too much detail, or not enough? TELL MEEEEEEEEEE. SIDE NOTES: #'I need a subplot, something to do with Robbie and Jade, since they weren't involved in the main plot. Any suggestions? The suggestions can feature Cat and André, too.' #'WHAT SHOULD THIS EPISODE BE CALLED? I know it's not real, but it seems a shame it doesn't have an official name. I'm trying to think of some, too.' Category:Blog posts